Recuerdos de una brisa marina
by Pitt-Sirius
Summary: Sakura y sus amigos deciden ir a pasar unas vacaciones de verano en la playa. Todos los dias disfrutan del Sol y el mar, se divierten y comparten los mejores momentos. Shaoran sin embargo comienza a desaparecer, ¿que tendra aquel lugar que lo abstrae de disfrutar con sus amigos? "Si pudieras volver a China, ¿lo harias?"


Vacaciones en la playa

Era un hermoso dia para pasear por la costa, el Sol brillaba y corria una suave brisa, lo cual te permitia estar en la playa sin tener una minima molestia. Las playas de Okaido poseian una gran extension y alrededor estaban rodeadas por pequeñas colinas y bosques que le daban un toque diferente para las personas que venian de la gran ciudad, podian sentir que estaban alejadas de sus preocupaciones y estar perdidos en el medio de la nada. Una camioneta se detuvo en un pequeño estacionamiento frente a la playa y de ella salieron chicas apresuradas y entusiasmadas, dejaron los bolsos en el suelo y salieron corriendo hacia la arena hasta llegar al mar.

\- ¡Al fin llegamos! ¡Estamos en la playa!- grito Sakura felizmente mientras levantaba sus brazos y metia los pies en el agua. Chiharu, Naoko y Rika corrieron con ella y se reian por la emocion de su amiga.

A la distancia, desde el estacionamiento, Tomoyo filmaba calmadamente las primeras reacciones de sus amigas en la playa. Las veia correr, reirse y disfrutar de la primera brisa marina. Del asiento del conductor salio Yamazaki y se acerco a ella con su tipica sonrisa.

\- Parece que les gusto el lugar, que bueno que todos pudieron acudir.- le comento a Tomoyo la cual asintio. Hace un par de semanas Yamazaki se acerco a sus amigos y les aviso que las cabañas donde siempre iban a vacacionar él con su familia estaban disponibles para ellos, ya que pertenecian a unos amigos cercanos a la familia y le invitaron a que las usara. Luego de muchos arreglos y decisiones, todos pudieron coordinar y tomarse unas vacaciones de verano.

\- Si, muchas gracias por tu invitacion Yamazaki-kun, parece un lugar increible, seguro que todos lo disfrutaremos.- le contesto cordialmente.

\- Seguro que todos lo podriamos disfrutar si pudieramos guardar las cosas- una voz masculina con tono fastidiado procedio de la camioneta. Ambos se dieron vuelta y vieron a Shaoran con todas las valijas que las muchachas parecian haber olvidado. No pudieron contener la risa, pues el castaño se veia realmente como un valet de hotel con todos los bolsos alrededor.

\- No te pongas asi Li-kun, tenemos todo el dia para ordenar las cosas.- le dijo calmadamente su amigo.

Levanto una ceja y suspiro.- No es el punto- termino de decir, para el chino el orden y el quehacer esta primero, la diversion vendrá después.

La amatista tiro una ultima risita y tambien le hablo - Descansa un momento del viaje Li-kun, luego acomodaremos las cosas.- El muchacho se acerco a ellos y todos volvieron a mirar a Sakura y a las demás. - Ves? Esta tod...- Tomoyo paro de hablar al ver la expresion del castaño. Tenia la mirada perdida en el paisaje, parecía realmente asombrado por este, aunque la amatista no podía creer que solo fuera por ser un lindo lugar. El castaño parecía estar divagando en sus pensamientos, tenia las cejas y el resto del rostro relajado, con una sincera expresión de impresión en su rostro, parecía estar recordando algo, algo muy importante pues Tomoyo nunca había visto a Shaoran con una expresión semejante y le preocupaba que se haya descompuesto de tal forma.- Li-kun…?- lo llamo suavemente para no asustarlo, este se giro hacia ella lentamente aun con los ojos en el mar hasta que la miro de frente, recién en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que al parecer ella había notado su reacción. Sacudio un poco la cabeza y se dio media vuelta.

\- Ire a guardar las cosas- dijo volviendo a su usual formalidad. Tomoyo se quedo algo preocupada, en los 6 años que conocia a Li desde que llego en la primaria nunca lo habia visto de esa forma. Creo que las unicas veces que lo vio resaltar sus emociones fue cuando él y Sakura se encontraban en aprietos por sus aventuras magicas, especialmente cuando algo le sucedia a Sakura, pero esta vez era diferente. Salio de sus pensamientos ya que sus amigas la estaban llamando, decidio que tal vez estaba exagerando un poco y fue a encontrarse con las demas en la arena.

* * *

\- ¡Vaya, es hermoso!- la puerta de la cabaña se abrio y todas se quedaron maravilladas con el lugar. Era un lugar espacioso, se podia ver la cocina a la izquierda con una gran mesada para cocinar y una barra desayunador, a la derecha de la entrada un pequeño living con un par de sillones alrededor de una mesita de cafe, y detras de esto se encontraba el comdedor con una gran mesa de cena, todo conectado entre si. Todo el ala derecha y trasera de la casa estaban cubiertas por puertas ventanas, frenta a la mesa de comedor del lado derecho habia 2 puertas que conectaban a la habitacion y al baño respectivamente.

\- Ustedes dormiran aqui- les comunico Yamazaki a las muchachas. Luego de explicarles el funcionamiento de la casa les pidio que le acompañaran para que sepan donde dormirian los muchachos. Las cabañas se encontraban en unas pequeñas colinas rodeadas de bosques. Cada cabaña tenia su propia escalinata, asi que tuvieron que bajar hasta un pequeño circulo caminar por un sendero hacia la derecha y subir nuevamente otra escalinata. Aunque eran vecinos las muchachas no podian ver con facilidad la cabaña de los muchachos, asi como ellos tampoco podian ver las de ellas y las que se encontraban alrededor de todo el recinto, eso estaba diseñado para que cada huesped sienta privacidad y calma en el lugar. A diferencia de las chicas, la cabaña de los chicos era una gran habitación grande con todas las camas dispuestas contra las paredes libres, una pequeña cocina con un horno y mesada en la esquina derecha, mas un baño al fondo a la izquierda. Yamazaki les explico que ellos unicamente dormirian alli, y que luego todos almorzarian y cenarian juntos en la cabaña mas grande.- Recuerden el camino, y si tienen algun problema nos buscan aqui, puede que la señal de celular sea engañosa en este lugar.

Todas asintieron y volvieron a su cabaña a ordenar las cosas, habian llegado al mediodia, y entre subir las cosas, hablar con el casero y optimizar el lugar ya se habia hecho por la media tarde. Shaoran habia desaparecido luego de acomodar las suyas y no lo vieron hasta la noche cuando se unio nuevamente con los demas en la cabaña de las chicas.

\- Tendriamos que ir a comprar algo de comer, ¿no creen?- dijo Chiharu.

\- ¿No traerian los demas la comida?- comento Naoko despegandose de su libro. Todos asintieron en silencio algo confundidos y cansados. Justo cuando Yamazaki iba a decir algo alguien toco la puerta y Shaoran fue a abrir.

Grave error para él.

\- ¡Shaoran!- un muchacho alto de pelo castaño y vincha se tiro hacia él y lo abrazo en llantos casi tirandolo al piso.

\- ¡Ya sueltame Ryu!- grito enojado el otro molesto por la actitud de su amigo de abrazarlo todo el tiempo, cuando mil veces le dijo que le molestaba que haga eso.

Este se separo un poco pero dejo los brazos en los hombros del chino.- Es que no tienes idea las penurias que pase, tienes que tenerme compacion por favor, viajar con Eriol casi me mata, ¿¡por qué no me dejaste viajar contigo?!- le lloro el muchacho mientras intentaba abrazarlo de vuelta.

-Ya dejame- volvio a decir Shaoran mientras se lo quitaba de encima- Y no viaje contigo justamente por eso, eres insufrible.

Ambos muchachos se peleaban mientras los demas lo miraban divertidos. No era extraño ver que Shaoran y Ryu se trataran de esa forma, aunque no lo pareciera, ambos eran realmente buenos amigos. Ryu llego un par de años despues que el chino a Tomoeda e inmediatamente tuvo una gran quimica con Shaoran. Ambos eran grandes luchadores y a menudo se enfrentaban por diversion o entrenamiento. Sakura los observaba y recordaba algunas aventuras que tuvieron juntos, Ryu no tenia poderes magicos pero si sabia manejar una gran espada (al parecer era heredada y su familia llevaba siglos en el arte del combate con espadas) y hubo algunas ocasiones que los ayudo a los otros dos magos a capturar unas cartas, aunque solo hubiera sido de casualidad y por diversion, nunca fue su objetivo conseguir una de ellas, despues de todo no tenia la capacidad de usarlas. En el colegio hablaba como si todo fuera normal, aunque habia un par de veces que Shaoran le daba unos buenos golpes por empezar a hablar de mas.

\- No tienes idea de lo que dices- le seguia diciendo Ryu realmente alterado- Eriol... Eriol... es un verdadero ONI!- grito mientras los demas le hacian señas de que dejara de hablar. Detras suyo pudo sentir un aura maligna acechandolo. Se dio vuelta y una gota de sudor recorria su frente. - Eriol...-susurro asustado.

Eriol aparecio en el marco de la puerta sonriendoles cordialmente a todos, aunque sabian que en este caso esa sonrisa era indicio de que algo grave le sucederia luego al ojiverde.- ¿Asi que soy un Oni? Pense que la habiamos pasado realmente bien en el viaje Ry-u-kun.

El muchacho asustado se escondio detras de Shaoran, el cual miraba con cansancio la situacion. Sabia que la furia de Eriol podia ser atroz, pero no era su asunto y no queria quedar en el medio, asi que se movio hacia la cocina dejando indefenso a su amigo. Detras de Eriol aparecio Masayoshi con un rostro de preocupacion al ver que sus amigos seguian peleando.

\- Ya dejen de pelar, finalmente llegamos asi que vamos a disfrutar.- intento apaciguar las cosas, al parecer desde que salieron de Tomoeda lo muchachos no se podían poner de acuerdo en la forma de viajar. Eriol, en contraposición con su relajada forma de ser, manejaba como un desquiciado y Ryu se la paso fastidiando todo el viaje con distintos pedidos. Al final parecía una batalla de cómo poder molestar al otro. Como eran menos en el auto habían acordado que ellos se encargarían de comprar la comida para las próximas 2 semanas que estarían allí, pero agregado al fatídico viaje se perdieron y estuvieron varias horas dando vueltas hasta que pudieron encontrar el lugar. Masayoshi por su parte estaba realmente agotado, pero feliz de haber llegado.

-Vamos vamos, tranquilícense, déjenme mostrarles donde dormiremos- intervino Yamazaki llevándose a los muchachos que seguían tirándose miradas asesinas. – Li-kun te pediré si puedes descargar la comida asi podemos cocinar la primera parrillada de las vacaciones.

Shaoran asintió en silencio y se dispuso a hacer lo que le pidieron. – ¡Yo te ayudare!- Sakura lo siguió por detrás, aunque intento decirle que estaba bien haciéndolo solo, la chica insistió, ya que las demás estaban ocupadas arreglando sus cosas, el comedor, la cocina y la parrilla, se sentía media inútil no haciendo nada.

\- Haz lo que quieras- le dijo con desgano y ambos se dispusieron a descargar la comida y subirla. Despues de un rato ambos se sintieron cansados por estar subiendo y bajando constantemente las escaleras.

\- Esto es eterno - suspiro la muchacha descansando en un banco de piedra que había en el pequeño circulo que conectaba los caminos. Shaoran pareció escucharla pero no tenia ningún comentario para hacer, aunque Sakura era despistada noto que el muchacho constantemente dirigía su vista al océano, y se pregunto si quería meterse en el. Repentinamente se paro feliz y saco la llave de su cuello- ¡Ya se que podemos hacer!

\- ¿Haras magia? ¿Aquí?- le interrumpió el castaño algo sorprendido de que se atreva a hacerlo en un lugar como ese.

\- No pasara nada, confía en mi - le dijo mientras liberaba la energía de su baculo y elegia una de sus cartas. –"¡Wood!" –invoco contenta y la mujer salió de su carta para mirar apaciblemente a la muchacha- Wood, ¿puedes ayudarnos con lo que nos queda en aquella camioneta por favor?- el ser asintió y sigilosamente extendió sus ramas, tomo con delicadeza las cajas restantes y siguió a Sakura y al muchacho en las escaleras. Con ese gesto terminaron el arduo trabajo. Shaoran seguía algo impresionado por estado relajado de la ojiverde al usar tan libremente la magia y seguir como si nada con su vida, se notaba que estaba contenta y que le encantaba la idea de estar de vacaciones con sus amigas pues entro a la cabaña y se dirigió directo a la cocina con Tomoyo para charlar y ver que podrían cocinar.

Shaoran termino de entrar las cajas con enlatados, fideos y otro tipo de alimentos y se perdió en su mente. No era como si él tampoco no conviviera con magia y luego no debiera seguir haciendo sus deberes cotidianos como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, pero la forma en como creció con la magia fue muy diferente para él. Llego a Japon porque desde pequeño le habían dictado su destino, y resulto que su destino fue modificado. Al principio estaba muy reacio a aceptarlo pero al llegar a sus 17 años y vivir aventuras con Sakura y la captura de las cartas Clow se termino por acostumbrar. Habia algo que seguía molestándole, aunque no sabia que era ese algo… había estado sintiendo aquel vacio desde hace algún tiempo, pero hoy al llegar aquí… había sentido algo mas, como si se acercara a descubrir que era eso que le faltaba.

\- ¡SHAORAN! - el grito de Ryu volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos, el muchacho se le había tirado nuevamente y al parecer había vuelto hecho cabrear a Eriol el cual no paraba de mandarle auras asesinas aunque claramente divertido por asustar a Ryu. El resto de la noche transcurrió con alegría, Shaoran tratando de sacarse de encima a Ryu, Eriol y Yamazaki comenzando con sus usuales mentiras, Tomoyo grabando a Sakura, Rika y las demás riendo con Masayoshi. Todos disfrutaron de la comida, el lugar y la compania de los demas, ansiosos y entusiasmados por el dia del mañana.

* * *

-¡Sakura! ¡Ven al agua, esta divina!- le llamo Rika desde el mar. Ya habian pasado 3 dias desde que llegaron a la playa y lo estaban disfrutando al maximo. Chiharu ya se habia enojado con Yamazaki por una de sus mentiras, Rika y Naoko pudieron encontrar momentos en hacer sus hobbys favoritos, los muchachos encontraban algo para hacer todos los dias y a la noche se encargaban de la cena, mientras que las muchachas se encargaban del desayuno y el almuerzo, el cual generalmente lo tenian debajo de una sombrilla en la playa.

-¡Voy! ¿Vienes Tomoyo?- le pregunto a su amiga, pero esta le nego suavemente con la cabeza.

-No gracias, esperare aqui a que baje un poco el Sol, ademas no me perderia la oportunidad de grabarte con ese hermosa maya que traes puesta- dijo con brillo en sus ojos. La amatista tenia piel muy clara, asi que por lo general esperaba hasta la tarde para meterse al agua o tomar el Sol. Su amiga se sonrojo ante el ultimo comentario pues como de costumbre Tomoyo habia sido la que diseño aquel traje, era un conjunto de dos piezas blanco con las tiras rosas y pequeños puntos rosados. A la castaña le quedaba pintado.

-Bueno, vendre en un rato a hacerte compania.- Sakura se dirigia hacia el mar cuando Ryu se le cruzo por en frente corriendo. Detras le siguio Yamazaki y Masayoshi, al parecer estaban jugando al futbol en la arena.

\- Perdona Sakura, casi te chocan.- escucho que le dijo Eriol acercandose.

\- Oh esta todo bien, no paso nada. ¿Estan juando al futbol?- le pregunto amablemente la chica mientras observaba a Ryu diviertiendose mientras los otros muchachos planeaban tirarlo contra el agua cuando pudieran robarle la pelota. Eriol y ella siempre se habian llevado bien, a la muchacha le caia muy bien el pelinegro y siempre mantuvieron una relacion cercana. Le soprendio cuando acepto ir con ellos al viaje, despues de todo prontamente habia decidido volver a Londres.

-Si, aunque yo me mantengo al margen, soy una especie de arbitro- le dijo algo divertido, al parecer habia un chiste en su frase que la muchacha no capto.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien mas- Oye Eriol, ¿Shaoran no esta con ustedes?- le pregunto dandose cuenta que no lo habia visto desde hace un buen rato y comenzo a buscarlo con la mirada.

\- Li dijo que no quería jugar y se fue, pero no sabría decirte bien por donde- le contesto este. No había dicho a donde iba pero Yamazaki les habia asegurado a los muchachos que seguro volvería atardecer. Sakura se quedo realmente confundida y preocupada por aquella contestación. Sabia que el castaño era algo serio y solitario, pero desde que lo había conocido de pequeño había cambiado bastante, especialmente en su relación, ella lo consideraba un gran amigo y una persona muy especial. Le extraño que desaparezca así de la nada, no era muy hablador pero cuando Ryu lo retaba o los demás lo invitaban Shaoran generalmente aceptaba jugar con los demás, después de todo el deporte era su habilidad especial y su materia favorita. Escucho que las muchachas la llamaban nuevamente y se despidió de Eriol para juntarse con ellas, decidió olvidarse momentáneamente de Shaoran pues estaba segura que lo veria hoy a la noche en la cena.

* * *

Los muchachos estaban reunidos alrededor de la parrilla manteniendo el fuego y acomodando la comida lista para cocinarse. Las chicas estaban terminando de hacer las ensaladas y preparar la mesa para comer en el patio trasero. Ryu intentaba adelantarse a la hora de la cena y comerse lo primero que se encotraba en su camino, mientras que Shaoran y Masayoshi intentaban detenerlo de esta accion. Naoko, Chiharu, Eriol y Yamazaki estaban muy enfrascados en una conversacion sobre historias lugareñas, mientras que Tomoyo y Sakura preparaban los ultimos detalles en la mesa. Sakura habia dejado a Kero en su casa en Tomoeda pues aunque le hubiera encantado que pudiera disfrutar aquel momento con ella era imposible que no lo descubrieran con la cantidad de gente que habia alrededor.

\- ¿Yukito y tu hermano se quedaron en Tomoeda tambien?- le pregunto Tomoyo sacandola de sus pensamientos.

\- Si, ambos querian seguir trabajando un poco mas ya que en la temporada de verano tienen mas paga. Es una lastima que no puedan irse de vacaciones, pero tal vez mas adelante podriamos ir en un fin de semana largo todos juntos.- se le ocurrio aquella idea mientras hablaba en voz alta.

\- No me parece mala idea, podriamos llevar a Kero, despues de todo tambien estara Yue-san para acompañarlos- dijo recordando al otro guardian de las cartas.

\- Yue no es muy fanatico de cosas como estas, pero seguro que si vamos a un lugar tranquilo y con un lugar donde pueda descansar seguro o disfrutara.- Sakura recordo al guardian con mucho cariño y penso que seria muy divertido si todos pudieran ir en aquellas vacaciones familiares. Despues de todo las Cartas ya las habia transformado y, aunque todavia no terminaba de acostumbrarse, casi todos sabian de la presencia de magia, de Kerberos y Yue. La ultima reunion con su hermano fue realmente rara para ella, pero pronto se acostumbraron y estaba contenta de poder compartir con todos ellos una cena. Yukito, Yue, Touya y Kerberos, a todos los queria desde lo mas profundo de su corazon, agradecia que todos fueran amigos, justo como lo deseaba desde que los conocio. Eso le hizo recordar que tal vez pueda invitarlo a él tambien- Es verdad, Shaoran podria venir con nosotros, ¿no te parece Tomoyo?.

Tomoyo tuvo un momento de asombro pero rapidamente volvio a sonreir con complicidad.- Seguro, ¿aunque no te parece que lo estas enviando en la boca del lobo?- la amatista se imagino a Shaoran en una misma habitacion con Touya, Kero y Yue y no pudo evitar reirse un poco.

\- ¿Hoe? ¿Por que lo dices?- Sakura con su usual inocencia no capto el chiste de su amiga. Esta le dijo que no se preocupara y que si sentia que era una buena idea que se la comentara al castaño para ver cual era su opinion. Cuando se dirigio para hablarle los muchachos anunciaron que la comida estaba lista y tuvo que posponerlo para despues.

Cenaron una deliciosa cena y todos quedaron satisfechos, despues de gastar tanta energia en el primer dia estaban exhaustos y no querian mover ni un musculo mas. El unico que siguio disfrutando de las sobras era Ryu, Masayoshi casi le agarran ganas de vomitar por verlo comer tanto, pero los demas pronto se enfrascaron en otros temas y pensaron que podrian hacer de aqui en los siguientes dias. Sakura quiso aprovechar para hablar un rato con Shaoran, pero este no estaba a la vista. Cuando lo fue a buscar adentro vio por los ventanales de la derecha que estaba sentado en una de las sillas hamacas muy concentrado observando el oceano.

-¡Shaoran! Al fin te encontre, te estaba buscando por todos lados.- le llamo la ojiverde mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en la otra silla. El castaño no respondio y se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. -Sabes, antes estaba hablando con Tomoyo que seria divertido ir de vacaciones con mi hermano, Yukito, Kero y Yue. Se me ocurrio que seria divertido hasta para las cartas, y pense que tal vez querrias venir, ¿que te parece?.

Shaoran estaba algo perplejo por semejante invitacion, ¿él con toda la familia Kinomoto de vacaciones? Su hermano seguramente lo devoraria vivo y convivir con Kero le parecia una de las ideas mas ridiculas que alguien podria haberle ofrecido.-¿Es algo definitivo?- fue lo unico que atino a decir.

\- ¡Oh claro que no! Se me ocurrio hace un rato hablando con Tomoyo, no he hablado con mi hermano de esto.- le contesto la muchacha.

\- Avisame cuando te de su opinion de esto- dijo extrañamente con gracia, al parecer habia algo gracioso de esta situacion que Sakura no terminaba de entender. -Ultimamente estas muy involucrada con las cartas y los guardianes del libro.- le comento en su usual compostura.

\- Bueno, es que siento que si no les presto la debida atencion o hago uso de ellas se sientan olvidadas. Fue un esfuerzo muy grande cambiarlas a cartas Sakura y no quiero que sientan que por que eso haya terminado no son mas parte de mi vida... No lo se, es un sentimiento extraño- le respondio la chica con gran sinceridad, aun no habia averiguado la causa de aquellos sucesos extraños, pero estaba feliz de que las cartas no moririan por su falta de poder. Shaoran se quedo pensando unos momentos en aquella respuesta. Nuevamente se comparo con aquella situacion, ella habia nacido con magia pero no fue hasta los 10 años que se tuvo que hacer cargo de ello, en cambio él...

\- Esa era mi vida...- dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta, inmediatamente se reprendio por su error y estaba sorprendido con él mismo. ¿Que demonios le pasaba?

\- ¿Dijiste algo?- le pregunto la muchacha y Shaoran agradecio su distraccion.

\- No es nada.- dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y se dirigia al interior.- Sera mejor que volvamos. - le dijo y no espero respuesta para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraban los demas. Shaoran se las arreglo para no contestarle la pregunta y volver con los demas sin que ella se diera cuenta, aunque Sakura si se percato de que habia algo raro en la actitud de este.

Parecia enojado por algo... parecia... decaido.

* * *

Los dias transcurrieron rapidamente para el grupo de amigos, todos los dias iban a la playa y se buscaban algo nuevo para hacer por las noches para divertirse. Pasearon por el centro, jugaron al beach voley, pasearon por los bosques y compraron mini juegos artificiales. Sakura estaba feliz y disfrutaba cada momento del dia. Ahora era por la mañana en la playa y estaban todos juntos debajo de la sombrilla disfrutando de su compania, estaban decidiendo si salir en una nueva excursion o quedarse alli, pero no lograban ponerse de acuerdo.

\- Creo que deberiamos aprovechar en hacer algunas excursiones mas, aun tenemos dias para disfrutar la playa- comento Rika la cual queria ir de paseo.

\- ¡La aventura nos llama! ¡No debemos hacerle esperar!- dijo Ryu mientras hacia un gesto heroico con el cual todos se rieron.

\- Honestamente con este calor prefiero quedarme cerca del mar, pensar caminar abajo de este Sol...- se quejo Chiharu.

Volvieron de deliberar hasta que Sakura se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Shaoran nuevamente.- Oigan, ¿no han visto a Shaoran? ¿No deberia estar aqui para decidir con nosotros?- comento algo preocupada.

\- Ahora que lo dices, no lo veo muy seguido, creo que unicamente esta en los almuerzos o en las cenas.- respondio Naoko haciendo memoria. Las muchachas coincidieron con ellas.

-¿Ustedes lo ven en la cabaña?- le pregunto Tomoyo a los muchachos.

\- Casi nunca estamos nosotros en nuestra cabaña, o venimos a la playa o pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo en la suya por las comidas, es decir que si se la pasa en la cabaña no podriamos saberlo tampoco.- les contesto Ryu levantando sus hombros en gesto de no saber.

\- Li-kun se levanta muy temprano y sale a entrenar.- les informo Yamazaki tranquilamente mientras Eriol asentia suavemente confirmando la informacion.

-¡¿EEEEEHHH?!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

\- Ya lo he visto irse varias veces, casi en el mismo horario. Una vez le pregunte y me dijo que salia a correr, asi que supongo que debe salir a entrenar todas las mañanas.- los demas volvieron a preguntarse cuanto tiempo habian compartido con el muchacho y se dieron cuenta que unicamente compartian las comida y rara vez estaba con ellos en la playa. Ryu se comenzo a quejar de su desfachatez por no invitarlo a entrenar con él, Masayoshi estaba realmente preocupado por tal actitud, y los demas estaban pensativos y perplejos. Tomoyo temia decirle a Sakura lo que habia visto en el el primer dia que llegaron aqui, pues la muchacha parecia estar angustiada al pensar que Shaoran no queria estar con ellos.

-No deberian precuparse tanto, despues de todo Li seguramente esta acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.- les interrumpio Eriol calmadamente. Cuando le preguntaron que queria decir con eso explico que el castaño provenia de China y de una familia bien acomodada, pero que seguramente desde su niñez estuviera acostumbrado a entrenar y tomar responasbilidades. Seguramente volveria con ellos en alguno de estos dias. Todos parecieron aceptar aquella explicacion, ya que habian obviado el asunto de que venia del exterior, despues de todo hace muchos años habia llegado a Tomoeda, parecia que vivia alli hace mucho tiempo.

Tomoyo noto que Sakura buscaba en los alrededores al muchacho pero no parecia encontrarlo.-Sakura, ¿esta todo bien?.

La muchacha reacciono y cambio su cara de preocupacion.- ¡Si! Queria ver si de casualidad no encontrabamos a Shaoran, pero realmente se esfumo... me preocupa que este solo.

\- No deberias preocuparte, despues de todo es un gran mago y un gran luchador, no le debe suceder nada.- le intento tranquilizar su amiga.

\- Si tienes razon, intentare hablar con él en la cena.- volvieron a la conversacion y dejaron, una vez mas, el tema sanjado.

Para decepcion de Sakura no pudo hablar con el castaño en la cena tampoco. Todos estaban muy alborotados, la casa no se quedaba tranquila y los preparativos de la cena se volvian cada vez mas complicados de terminar. Shaoran parecia mantenerse al margen y intercambiaba palabras con Eriol y Yamazaki, y por alguna razon no intercambio ni una mirada con ella, como si estuviera evitandola. Sin darse cuenta la cena se le paso y ya estaban todas acostadas en sus camas para dormir. Estaba tan ansiosa y confundida por no haber podido hablar con el muchacho que fue a hablar con Tomoyo de sus preocupaciones.

A la amatista no le sorprendio que Sakura aun este preocupada por el muchacho, despues de todo eran grandes amigos y compañeros de muchas aventuras, pero sabia que aquella molestia que tenia, aquella angustia que le provocaba seguramente tenian que ver con otros sentimientos que la ojiverde sentia por el muchacho, pero que ni ella se habia percatado de ellos.

\- Supongo que tendras que esperar hasta mañana para verlo Sakura, ya escuchaste a Yamazaki, al parecer se esta preocupando demasiado con su entrenamiento. Estoy segura que mañana hablara contigo.- le intento tranquilizar su amiga. Sakura no parecia muy convencida, pero al quedarse pensando en las palabras que le dijo se le ocurrio una idea.

-¡Eso es Tomoyo! Si Shaoran sale todas las mañanas a entrenar, seguro pasara por el circulo de las escalinatas. Solamente tengo que esperarlo alli y seguro me encontrare con él.- le comento con entusiasmo su idea, pero la amatista la miraba con gracia.

\- Sakura, ¿escuchaste la historia de Yamazaki? Li se levanta a las 6 de la mañana.

A Sakura se le cayo el alma a los pies.

* * *

Se habia levantado con su despertador biologico a las 6 de la mañana como todos los dias. Hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia esa costumbre, pero desde que llego a Okaido volvieron muchas costumbres de China que habia dejado. Se levantaba temprano para ir a entrenar y hacer sus meditaciones, ya se conocia la playa de punta a punta, y aprovecho los cerros y los bosques para practicar con su espada. Habia vuelto a estar en forma, por supuesto nunca la habia perdido, pero hacia mucho tiempo que no sentia aquella presion del perfeccionismo. Debia seguir entrenando si queria ser mas fuerte, no habia otra forma.

Se preparo para salir, tomo los auriculares y bajo la escalinata. Hubiera hecho su rutina de forma sencilla como todos los dias, empezaria corriendo por la playa, haria algunos abdominales, espinales, sentadillas y otros ejercicios de fuerza, alternaria nadar en el mar, o correr por el bosque, y por ultimo entrenaria con la espada o sus artes marciales. Todo eso es lo que haria.

Si no fuera porque Sakura estaba esperandolo en el banco de piedra... dormida.

"¿Que demonios?" Shaoran no podia encontrar ni una explicacion logica la cual describiera la razon de aquella situacion. Sakura estaba placidamente dormida en el banco de piedra con unos shorts y remera corta. El muchacho estaba atonito y ligeramente preocupado pensando que algo habia sucedido, no tenia registro de que ella fuera sonambula asi que eso estaba descartado. No le parecio sentir ninguna presencia magica y a lo lejos la cabaña de las chicas parecia en total tranquilidad. Decidio que era mejor ignorar la razon por la cual la muchacha habia terminado alli y decidio despertarla para que volviera a su cama a dormir y el poder continuar con su itinerario.

\- Oi... despierta...- le empezo a llamar mientras sacudia suavemente de su hombro.- Oi, Sakura... despierta.- siguio llamandola pero la muchacha decidia no despertar, parecia estar incomodarle que le esten perturbando su sueño, y para colmo se acomodo mejor en el banco para dormir. El muchacho se rasco la nuca derrotado, sabia que no podria despertar a la muchacha en años luz.

La tomo entre sus brazos y la alzo como princesa, comenzo a subir la escalinata sin problemas, y la muchacha seguia sin percatarse de nada. Es mas, parecia acomodarse mejor en los brazos del muchacho. Eso le hizo volver un poco a la realidad y darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero obviamente no podia detenerse, su corazon empezo a palpitar mas rapido y un ligero sonrojo cruzo su rosotro. "Maldicion" fue lo unico que pudo pensar, queria salirse de esta situacion lo mas rapido posible. LLego a la puerta de la cabaña de las chicas y se encontro en un aprieto pues no sabia que hacer a partir de aquel momento. Entrar a la habitacion estaba fuera de discucion, creerian que era algun tipo de pervertido o algo asi.

Si, definitivamente entrar a la habitacion no era una opcion.

Penso que tal vez lo mejor seria recostarla en el sillon y esperar a que alguien mas se despierte para comunicarle lo que sucedio, asi seguramente no habria problemas. Cuando se dispuso a entrar a la casa escucho voces adentro, pero no parecian ser voces contentas.

-¡AH! Esto es un desastre, los chicos volvieron a dejar todo desordenado, ¡esto esta re sucio!- Shaoran reconocio la voz de Chiharu y noto que claramente no estaba contenta.

\- Es verdad, dejaron todo hecho un lio, entiendo que tengan que venir aqui para comer, pero esto es pasarse de la raya.- Naoko le secundo la opinion. Al parecer eran las dos unicas levantadas en aquellas horas, aunque no se le ocurria alguna razon logica para que se hayan despertado.

\- Yamazaki escuchara esto, ultimamente los hombres estan muy desconsiderados, en especial Li, entiendo algunas cosas pero no le da derecho a desaparecer asi cuando quiera.- Shaoran se puso como piedra en un segundo al escuchar su nombre.

\- Eriol y Ryu tambien estan muy distraidos ultimamente, la proxima vez que los veamos a todos les daremos un castigo!- Naoko dijo esto en voz alta y Shaoran sintio una piedra caer en su cabeza.- El primero que aparezca se llevara la peor parte, ¿que te parece?.

-Es una idea genial! Habra cinco castigos, el primero sera el peor de todos, hasta llegar al ultimo. Y por supuesto que les haremos ordenar y limpiar toda la cabaña, nosotras no nos haremos cargo de esto.- continuo Chiharu. A Shaoran le rodaban gotas de sudor por la nuca, no habia forma de que pudiera entrar ahora sin ser devorado por las muchachas. - Por cierto, ¿has visto a Sakura? No estaba en su cama.

-Ayer me parecio escuchar que tambien se levantaria temprano.- le contesto Naoko mientas se servia un vaso de agua.

-Oh, espero que no este mal, me pregunto si se cruzara con Li, ultimamente estaba muy serio.- dijo mientras bostezaba y volvian a la habitacion.

\- Espero que la trate bien, ¡tal vez tienen un encuentro romantico en la playa!- ambas muchachas se rieron por aquella conjetura la cual no les parecia posible de suceder.

\- Y si la trata mal...

-¡CASTIGO DIVINO!- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo y Shaoran las dejo de escuchar, por lo que supuso que ya habian vuelto a su habitacion.

El muchacho seguia en la puerta de la cabaña con Sakura dormida en sus brazos.

.

.

.

Claramente no iba a entrar a esa cabaña del terror.

Suspiro agotado, queria irse a entrenar pero esta situacion lo estaba superando. Ahora encima no podia entrar a la cabaña y llevarla a la de los muchachos no le parecia lo mas coherente... pero decidio ir hasta alli para al menos despertar a Yamazaki y le ayude a superar esta situacion. Él no lo juzgaria... o al menos eso esperaba. Volvio a bajar y subir las escalinatas de su propia cabaña y entro sin hacer ruido. Los muchachos sin embargo estaban profunda, profundamente dormidos. Ryu se encontraba todo desparramado en su cama honestamente le sorprendia que no se haya caido todavia, Masayoshi estaba pegado contra la pared hecho una bolita, mientras que Eriol parecia una momia al dormir todo derecho y con los brazos sobre su pecho. Realmente parecia un sarcofrago, el unico que parecia dormir normal era Yamazaki. Fue hasta su propia cama la cual se encontraba al fondo cerca de la ventana, dejo a Sakura y cuando estaba a punto de taparla escucho que Ryu se levantaba.

Shaoran entro en panico.

Shaoran entro en panico y se metio en la cama con Sakura, tapandose a los dos con la colcha. Ryu camino con los ojos cerrados y extremadamente dormido hasta el baño y cerro la puerta. Shaoran estaba al borde del desmayo, tenia a Sakura en frente suyo y demasiado cerca, sus piernas chocaban, sentia su respiracion y veia su pecho subir... y bajar... Se obligo a mirar a otro lado y a escuchar mas atentamente los sonidos del baño. Sakura parecia no estar enterada de nada pues al sentir de vuelta la cama se acomodo mejor y se acurruco al lado de Shaoran. Su temperatura se disparo a los cielos, Shaoran estaba catatonico, sentia que esta situacion era mil veces mas peligrosa que capturar a las Cartas Clow. ¿Por que se habia metido en la cama? Ahora no habia forma de que no pareciera un pervertido, si los muchachos se daban cuenta no escucharia el final de sus bromas y si las chicas se enteraban... no queria saber que sucederia si se enteraban.

Ryu parecia haber tardado una eternidad en el baño y cuando salio escucho intercambiar unas palabras con Eriol el cual tambien se habia despertado. El castaño estaba algo incomodo en su posicion pues se habia tirado muy rapido y tenia un codo agarrotado, no sabia donde poner el otro brazo pues tenia a la muchacha al lado suyo.

\- Oh, ¿Shaoran sigue aqui?- escucho que Ryu le decia a Eriol y lo sintio acercarse a su cama. Reacciono instintivamente y abrazo a Sakura para que su presencia pasara aun mas desapercibida, despues de todo era mucho mas pequeña que el muchacho.

\- No lo despiertes Ryu, dejalo descansar, seguro hace rato que no puede dormir bien.- le detuvo el pelinegro.

\- Si esta bien, prefiero que se quede aqui durmiendo, aunque me gustaria que nos diga si es que le esta sucediendo algo. ¡Al menos me podria invitar a entrenar con él!- dijo algo molesto pero con gran preocupacion su amigo.

\- Seguro tiene muchas cosas en su mente, ya volvera a la normalidad. Bueno, sera mejor que descansemos un rato mas, es demasiado temprano.- Eriol dio por cerrada la conversacion pero se rio para sus adentros, ya que la presencia magica de la muchacha no le habia pasado desapercibida.

Shaoran sin embargo se habia calmado, escuchar a sus amigos hablar asi le habia hecho notar su actitud la cual era pesima, se habia enfrascado en sus preocupaciones y sus "obligaciones" y no le habia prestado atencion a los demas. Igualmente nunca creyo que él tuviera alguna influencia en el grupo para que se preocuparan de aquella forma por él. Se sentia culpable por causarle problemas a los demas en las vacaciones. Observo nuevamente a Sakura y su rostro descansar, y ahi es cuando se dio cuenta: "Ella no habra... no me habra estado esperando a mi en aquel banco..."

Si esos habian sido los hechos ahora no solo se sentia culpable, se sentia un idiota. Habia hecho que Sakura se preocupara tanto que se habia obligado a encontrarse con él a toda costa. Él sabia cuanto le costaba a la muchacha despertarse por las mañanas, especialmente en vacaciones. La tomo por la cintura y la movio para que tenga mas espacio en la cama, acomodo la almohada y quedaron ambos cara a cara. Le corrio el pelo de su rostro y lentamente la calidez y la paz de la muchacha se fue apoderando de él. Se dijo que tendria que esperar unos momentos antes de levantarse y decidir que es lo que iba a hacer, penso que tal vez cerrar los ojos no haria tanto daño. Su respiracion estaba mas calmada, estaba comodo, y sus pensamientos empezaron a divagar.

Y Shaoran se quedo dormido.

* * *

Sakura estaba muy comoda, eso es lo que su mente podia establecer sin pensar demasiado. La almohada era mullida, la cama bien acolchada, y por encima de todo se sentia segura. Queria seguir durmiendo un rato mas, cuando se quiso acomodar hubo que le impedia moverse, alli es cuando se dio cuenta de un peso inusual sobre su cadera. Las piernas tampoco podia moverlas y se dio cuenta que detras suyo estaba la pared. Extrañada por todo aquello comenzo a abrir los ojos. Lentamente los fue abriendo y comenzo a identificar lo que tenia frente suyo mientras subia la mirada; el pecho, el cuello y luego el rostro con los cabellos alborotados en su frente.

Alli estaba Shaoran, durmiendo con ella, en la misma cama.

"¿¡HOEEEEEEEEEE?!"

Sakura se quedo pasmada, que ni siquiera atino a gritar o moverse, solo se quedo alli impactada tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

"¿Sha-Shaoran? ¿Que hace aqui en mi cama? ¿Por que estamos durmiendo juntos? Ah Dios que sucedio? ¿Ayer nos fuimos a dormir juntos? No espera... ayer todos nos fuimos a acostar por separado, es mas yo hable con Tomoyo y..."

Sakura hilo todos los hechos y se dio cuenta de su error.

SE HABIA QUEDADO DORMIDA AFUERA.

"¡Oh dios no!" volvio a mirar a Shaoran con culpabilidad, seguramente la habia encontrado afuera dormida en el banco, eso sin embargo no explicaba porque estaban durmiendo en la misma cama. Se levanto con el codo y miro la habitacion.

Esa no era su habitacion.

Estaba en la cabaña de los muchachos, aunque por suerte no se encontraban alli. Se pregunto que hora seria para que no esten alli, por lo general iban a la playa despues de desayunar o incluso despues del almuerzo. El hecho de que no esten la dejo mas tranquila, seria mas facil salir de alli sin hacer un alboroto, aunque aun quedaba pendiente averiguar como habia llegado en primer lugar. Se volvio a acostar y sintio como Shaoran le agarraba mas fuerte de la cintura, eso provoco que su corazon comenzara a latir... muy rapido... y muy fuerte. Un suave sonrojo cruzo sus cachetes, Sakura nunca se habia sentido de esa forma cerca de Shaoran pero ahora estando tan cerca sus cuerpos, ver su rostro y sentir su respiracion, su esencia le hacia ver tan... masculino.

Sakura no sabia que era lo que le estaba sucediendo, era el mismo Shaoran que habia conocido de pequeños, aquel que era su amigo con el cual habia vivido muchas aventuras, habia aprendido de magia, la habia ayudado en momentos dificiles, se habian divertido en muchas ocaciones, con el cual sabia que podia contar para todo y ahora... no podia controlar su nerviosismo, estaba con el corazon en la boca y la temperatura de su rostro seguia en ascenso. Terminaria roja como un tomate si seguia asi. Decidio que lo mejor seria despertarlo pero vio su rostro y parecia relajado... hace varios dias que Sakura no lo veia de esa forma, estaba calmado y parecia estar descansando y dormir profundamente. Le hizo pensar que tal vez a Shaoran le estaba sucediendo algo mas y esta es la primera vez que lo vio relajarse desde que llegaron alli.

No sabia que hacer. Tenia que despertarlo, pero no queria hacerlo.

Penso en sus amigas y seguramente estarian muy preocupadas por ellas si no sabia donde estaban. Tomoyo era la unica enterada de lo que queria hacer, pero ni hasta ella podria adivinar que habia terminado alli con Shaoran. Se armo de valor y se dijo que tenia que despertarlo.

-Sha..Shaoran...- lo llamo suavemente pero el muchacho parecia reaccionar.- Shaoran, despierta...-comenzo a moverle suavemente el hombro y vio como comenzaba a cambiar su rostro, parecia molesto de que lo esten despertando. Sakura nunca vio a Shaoran asi, era un excelente madrugador y nunca lo vio llegar tarde al colegio, le sorprendia lo mucho que le estaba costando despertarse ahora.-¿Shaoran? ¿Estas despierto?.

-Mmm.- le contesto con un queja, se dio la vuelta y queda boca arriba mientras se estiraba. Sakura aprovecho para sentarse y no sorprenderlo demasiado cuando la ve alli.

-¿Shaoran?- lo llamo por ultima vez. El muchacho parecio por fin reaccionar y abrio los ojos.

"Oh no" fue lo unico que pudo pensar antes de casi saltar y caerse de la cama en un intento de levantarse. "Me quede dormido... me quede dormido con Sakura... soy un grandisimo idiota, ¡me quede dormido con Sakura!". Shaoran a diferencia de la ojiverde parecia entender de inmediato la situacion, por lo tanto su nerviosismo se debia a lo que la muchacha pudiera pensar de él y cual seria su reaccion.

-Bue..buenos dias...- fue lo unico que atino a decir. Inmediatamente se reprendio en 10 lenguas diferentes por empezar la conversacion de semejante manera.

-Buenos dias...- le respondio Sakura igual de dudosa.- Este...Shaoran...- comenzo a hablar intentando encontrar las palabras para preguntarle que habia sucedido sin que su rostro delate lo avergonzada que estaba.

-Sakura, ¡lo lamento!-le interrumpio el castaño antes de poder continuar.- Veras iba a entrenar y te encontre alli en el banco, y no podias despertar, y despues las muchachas hablaron de cosas tenebrosas y decidi volver aqui y entonces se despertaron y me dormi...- Sakura en sus años de conocerlo vio a Shaoran hablar atropelladamente como estaba haciendolo. Todo lo que decia no tenia sentido para ella pero él no parecia percatarse. Sabia que su reaccion natural femenina debia ser la de enojarse con él o al menos no hablarle de la verguenza, pero era Shaoran del que estabamos hablando, no podria enojarse con él.

\- Shaoran, esta bien, fue mi culpa que me hayas encontrado alli dormida, fue muy peligroso y descuidado de mi parte esperar afuera. Te pido disculpas, te meti en un lio otra vez- le dijo ella tratando de calmarlo.

Shaoran no podia mirarla a la cara, estaba demasiado avergonzado y culpable, no solo por haberse quedado dormido, sino tambien por haber preocupado a los demas, si Sakura no se hubiera obligado a levantarse temprano por su culpa, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Miro de reojo y vio que la muchacha lo miraba con una sonrisa, ¿como podia ser condenadamente tan comprensiva? Preferiria que se enojara con él antes de mostrarle mas cariño del que merecia en aquellos momentos. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por los minutos mas largos de sus vidas, ninguno sabia muy bien que mas decir, aunque en realidad querian decirse muchas cosas.

Justo cuando Sakura habia decidido que era hora de preguntarle si le sucedia algo, Shaoran hablo.- Sera mejor que nos reunamos con los demas o se preocuparan por ti.- dijo y se dirigio a la puerta. Sakura lo miro con perplejidad, ¿por que no se incluia en la oracion? Seguro que los demas tambien se preocupan por él si no apareciese. Quiso comentarle aquello pero el muchacho ya habia salido del cuarto dejandola completamente sola.

* * *

Sakura volvio a su cabaña, se cambio sus ropas, tomo el bolso y se dirigio a la playa donde se encontraban los demas. Shaoran se encontraba reunido con los muchachos decidiendo si jugarian al voley o al futbol playero. No le dirigio la mirada a Sakura en ningun momento lo cual desanimo a la ojiverde aun mas de lo que estaba. Sus amigas le preguntaron donde se habia metido y ella se excuso con que no habia dormido muy bien a la noche y termino despertandose muy temprano, por lo que decidio salir a caminar un rato por los alrededores. Tomoyo por su parte sabia que algo habia pasado entre sus dos amigos y le intrigaba aun mas que su mejor amiga pareciera no querer contarle. La tarde transcurrio normalmente pero Shaoran y Sakura no se hablaron en ningun momento, y cada vez que la muchacha encontraba un momento para estar a solas con él este la evitaba a toda costa. A la media tarde decidieron que era momento de volver pues una tormenta se acercaba desde el horizonte.

\- ¡Muchachos es hora de volver! ¡La tormenta se acerca!- les llamo Rika mientras las demas juntaban los bolsos y las mantas que habian llevado para tirarse en la arena. Los demas se acercaron y comenzaron a ayudar.

\- ¿Alguno de ustedes a visto a Shaoran?- pregunto Masayoshi dandose cuenta que el chino habia desaparecido otra vez.

\- Vaya, ¿habra ido a buscar algo a la cabaña?- penso en voz alta Chiharu.

\- No lo creo, yo cerre con llave, si quisiera haber entrado tendria que haber hablado conmigo.- refuto Yamazaki.

\- Ire a buscarlo, seguro no andara muy lejos.- se ofrecio Ryu preocupado por la seguridad de su amigo.

\- Tal vez deberiamos esperar un rato, Li-kun no es irresponsable, seguro ya estara volviendo de su caminata, espermoslo en la cabaña.- les tranquilizo Eriol y todos lo aceptaron algo indecisos. Volvieron a las cabañas por separado y luego, como siempre, se reunieron en la de las chicas. El cielo se veia cada vez mas nublado y desde el horizonte se podian ver algunos relampagos, claramente una tormenta de verano de la cual habia que refugiarse.

-¡Argh! ¡No lo aguanto mas! ¡Ire a buscarlo!- grito Ryu desesperado y corrio hacia la puerta para salir en la busqueda del castaño. Los demas intentaron detenerlo pero al abrir la puerta todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver al muchacho alli parado con la mano extendida para abrir el picaporte. Ryu salia con tal impulso que no llego a frenar y ambos se chocaron y cayeron al piso.

-¡Ouch! ¿Que se supone que estas haciendo Ryu?- le dijo molesto Shaoran mientras se agarraba la cabeza frotandose el lugar donde se habia dado un golpe. Su amigo lo miraba como si fuera un fantasma, sus ojos se abrieron al reaccionar que Shaoran habia vuelto, lo abrazo y comenzo a llorar.

-¡SHAORAAAAAAAN, DONDE TE HABIAS METIDOOOOO? ¡NO ME DEJEEEEEES ASI DE VUELTAAAA!- el muchaho llenaba de mocos y lagrimas a su amigo el cual intentaba desesperadamente deshacerse del fuerte abrazo. Todos sonrieron aliviados por el regreso de su compañero y por la afectuosa reaccion de Ryu con su amigo el cual seguia intentando sacarselo de encima. Ryu se detuvo por unos momentos y lo observo cara a cara, Shaoran lo miro confuso y cerro los ojos cuando sintio el puño en su frente. -Este es mi puño de la justicia, vuelve a desaparecer asi y ya veras lo que realmente duele.- le dijo amenazandolo, Shaoran desvio la mirada algo sonrojado por el cariño que su amigo le profezaba, asintio en silencio y ambos se reincorporaron.

Shaoran observo la habitacion y se dio cuenta que todos lo observaban con cariño y felices de que habia vuelto sano y salvo. Eso le hizo reconsiderar de vuelta sus actitudes, primero Sakura, ahora los demas... Nunca se imagino que su presencia influenciara tanto a su grupo de amigos. Siempre fue alguien serio, solitario y que no dependia de los demas. Claro que habia congeniado con Yamazaki desde un principio, aunque fuera tal vez una de sus amistades mas raras, luego Ryu, Masayoshi y en algun punto Eriol... No, definitavamente Eriol tambien fomaba parte de sus amistades. Daidouji siemopre habia visto a traves de él, nunca se le escapaba nada y sin darse cuenta las amigas de Sakura tambien se habian incorporado a ese grupo, o tal vez habia sido al reves, él sin darse cuenta empezo a formar parte de ellos. Y por supuesto no habia que olvidarse de Sakura, aquella niña que conocio y cambio su forma de ser, de ver las cosas y de tratar a la gente. Aquella persona que indudablemente se habia merecido ganar el poder sobre las cartas Clow y ser la gran hechiera que era.

No sabia que era lo que le sucedia ultimamente, no era como si actuara de aquella forma a proposito, es solo que aquel lugar... Una rapida luz ilumino por un momento el cielo y un gran trueno sono en el cielo, la lluvia comenzo a caer rapidamente, la tormenta finalmente habia comenzado.

\- Oh vaya, sera mejor que nos quedemos aqui hasta que amaine un poco el temporal.- recomendo Yamazaki. Pronto comenzaron a cocinar una rica pasta y cenaron en el comedor. La lluvia no parecia detenerse y los muchachos no podian arriesgarse a salir de la cabaña, era demasiado peligroso intentar bajar y subir aquellas escaleras con aquel temporal. Pronto no tuvieron mas cosas con las cuales entretenerse, jugaron a las cartas, cocinaron un postre, charlaron un largo rato, se distrajeron con sus celulares, libros y musica, pero la lluvia no acababa.

\- ¿Quieren irse a dormir?- pregunto dudosa Rika, todos estaban desvelados preocupados por la lluvia.

\- Na, todavia no estoy cansado, pero realmente estoy aburrido, ¿que mas podemos hacer?- contesto Ryu fastidioso por no poder hacer nada divertido.

\- Con este temporal...¡Lo tengo! ¿Como no se me habia ocurrido antes? Es verano y con una lluvia como esta es una perfecta atmosfera.- comento Naoko entusiasmada. Los demas lo miraron sin entender a lo que se referia.- ¡Historias de terror!

Un escalofrio recorrio todo el cuerpo de Sakura dejandola helada en la cocina donde se estaba preparando un te con Tomoyo. Todos parecieron acceder a la idea entusiasmados mientras la muchacha ya tenia lagrimas en sus ojos asustada por lo que iba a tener que soportar el resto de la noche.

\- Sakura- le susurro su amiga captandole la atencion.- ¿Quieres ir conmigo a la habitacion? Podemos jugar a las cartas o irnos a dormir si no quieres escuchar las historias de terror.- le conforto tratando de calmarla.

\- Oh, ha ha, si tal vez deberia hacer eso...- dijo con una rara risa, sin embargo los demas ya se habian acomodado alrededor de los sillones y la mesita del cafe en el pequeño living. Acomodaron almohadones y sacaron un colchon de la habitacion de las muchachas para estar mas comodos en el piso. Apagaron las luces del comedor y el patio, dejando un velador en el medio simulando una vela.

\- ¡Vamos Sakura, Tomoyo, es el momento de las 1000 historias de terror! No se olviden de apagar la luz de la cocina al venir.- les dijo guiñandoles un ojo con una linterna iluminando su rostro. Sakura parecia estar en esos momentos transformandose en un fantasma del miedo que le producia aquel juego.

\- ¿Realmente crees que aparecera un fantasma si contamos 1000 historias de terror?- pregunto Chiharu algo divertida por la premicia del juego.

\- Nunca he escuchado de que un juego se terminara en una noche, pero la leyenda cuenta que por cada historia que cuentes un espiritu es llamado, cuando terminas con todas se liberan.- le contesto Eriol sonriente.

\- En la antigua China solian hacerlo para liberar las almas de los caidos y engañar a los dragones que atacaban las ciudades, haciendoles creer que estaban comiendo ciudadanos reales.- se sumo Yamazaki.

\- Esa historia no esta bien- le dijo Shaoran no cayendo en otra de sus mentiras como usualmente hacia cuando ambos pelinegros querian engañar a sus amigos. Yamazaki se rio aceptando su derrota y le hizo una pequela reverencia haciendo reir a los demas, sacandole una pequeña sonrisa a su amigo.

\- No sabremos si es real o no hasta que no lo intentemos, ¡Comenzemos!- dijo Naoko. Sakura y Tomoyo se sentaron una al lado de la otra en uno de los colchones que habian dejado en el piso pues la ojiverde no le habia soltado el brazo desde que habian apagado la luz de la cocina.

 _Sayuri habia sentido la presencia de alguien en la casa desde que sus padres se fueron de viaje por el fin de semana. Sentia que por cada ventana que cruzaba una sombra desaparecia, por cada puerta que dejaba abierta una extraña corriente de viento la cerraba, por cada artefacto electronico que usaba algo extraño sucedia con las luces. La primera noche pudo dormir sin percances, pero extrañas pesadillas acudian a su encuentro de las cuales no podia escapar hasta que el sol se internaba en su habitacion. Sus amigas extrañamente no podian encontrarse con ella, sus familiares no contestaban en sus casas y sus padres no parecian darle mucha importancia a estos sucesos que ella les contaba. Se quedo sola, aislada, y la oscuridad tomaba aun mas espacio en la casa. Sayuri comenzo a sentir nuevamente aquella presencia, aun mas cerca, esta vez sabia que habia entrado en la casa. Escucho portazos en el segundo piso, suaves pasos bajar la escalera, el suelo de madera crujir. Hiperventilando intento abrir la puerta principal, la puerta trasera, las ventanas para encontrarlas todas cerradas. Se encerro en el baño, incapaz de gritar, de pedir por ayuda. El picaporte comenzo a crujir, primero intentando abrirse lentamente, hasta que el apuro y la furia tomo lugar, cada vez sarandeaba mas fuerte la puerta intentando forzar su entrada. ¡BOOM! un fuerte golpazo intentando derribarla. ¡BOOM! dos, tres, cuatro, hasta que..._

El viento golpeo los ventanales del fondo abriendolos de par en par donde todos reaccionaron con un fuerte grito asustados. Cuando se dieron cuenta que fue solamente una casualidad respiraron aliviados, especialmente Sakura la cual estaba escondida detras de Tomoyo al borde del llanto. Los demas se relajaron y hasta rieron un poco por el momento perfecto que habia elegido el viento para interrumpir la historia de Naoko.

\- Bueno, creo que dejare alli la historia, no podria haber creado mas supenso aunque lo hubiera planeado, ¡aquello quedo fantastico!- la muchacha parecia no afectarle el ambiente terrorifico que aquello significaba para los demas.- ¿Quien sigue?- Ryu, Masayoshi y Chiharu le dieron un intento y contaron sus historias de terror hasta que llego el momento de Eriol.

 _Los lugareños cuentan que en esta parte del oceano vive un espiritu del agua, se cree que es de un pescador ahogado en el mar en tiempos antaños. No se sabe que es lo que busca, a veces su presencia pasa desapercibida y atrapa a los turistas en el mar, otras veces hunde barcos, y otras veces se refugia en los bosques unicamente para atormentar a los aventureros. Tantos problemas causo que comenzaron a rendirle tributo, para que dejara a los pueblerinos pescar y vivir en paz, por lo que construyeron un pequeño altar en la punta del barranco subiendo la colina. Sin embargo suele suceder cada tanto, que forasteros se sienten atraidos por el bosque y se pierden en el por dias, y vuelven aparecer en la orilla del mar ahogados y lastimados, como si hubieran sufrido una horrorsa caida a las piedras del mar. Nunca se logra averiguar que es lo que causan estos sucesos, pero en todos se encuentran la misma marca de dientes de tiburon en sus hombros, la misma herida que el pescador sufrio antes de morir y con la cual atormenta a sus victimas. Por eso si alguna vez llegas a escuchar o sentir siquiera el sonido de las campanas marinas, huye pues estas siendo perseguido por..._

-¡EL CAPITAN HORIUKOOOOOO!- grito Ryu saltando detras del sillon del cual se habia escondido, todos gritaron nuevamente asustados y Sakura solto un fuerte "HOEEEEE" dejandolos sordos. Eriol sonreia satisfecho, su broma habia sido un total exito asi que le dio los cinco a Ryu por su perfecta capacidad de esconderse sin que nadie o notara. El castaño se reia de sus amigos mientras algunos lo regañaban y otros se unian a la risa.

-¿Aquella historia es cierta Eriol?- pregunto Naoko realmente interesada, la muchacha estaba pasando la mejor noche de su vida con las historias de terror y aquellos sustos.

-Pregunte a los lugareños sobre los alrededores y parece ser una antigua historia para mantener alejados a los niños del risco y del oceano en temprana edad.- le contesto este tranquilamente.

\- Osea ¿que no es cierta verdad?- pregunto aun asustada Sakura.- Es solo un cuento para niños, es mentir ¿verdad?.

\- Bueno no sabria asegurarlo, pero estas historias nunca nacen de la nada, tal vez hace mucho tiempo hubo un pescador ahogado, quien sabe.- fue su respuesta la cual ocaciono otro escalofrio de terror en la ojiverde.

\- Esto se pone cada vez mas interesante, ¡hay que continuar!- insito Naoko y comenzo a observarlos uno por uno para decidir quien seria el siguiente en hablar.- ¿Que tal tu Li?- le halo sorprendiendo al castaño por haberlo elegido a él.- ¿No tendras alguna historia de terror de China para contarnos?.

-¿De.. de China?- re pregunto algo confundido, la muchacha lo observaba con dos estrellitas en los ojos y le hizo acordar a cierta amatista cuando se volvia loca por un nuevo traje de Sakura.

-Oh que interesante idea, no se me habia ocurrido, anda Li seguro tendras alguna historia que contar.- le corroboro Yamazaki.

 _Li se quedo en silencio algo incomdo pues no era su especialidad contar historias de terror, es mas era la primera vez que "jugaba" de aquella forma, no era de su desagrado pero nunca penso que le pedirian a él contar una historia, menos que provenga de China. Observo de reojo a Sakura que aun seguia agarrada del brazo de Tomoyo, mientras que esta le daba unas caricias en la cabeza para que se calmara. Lo que le gustaria hacer era ya terminar con el juego para que la ojiverde pudiera dejar de sufrir, sabia cuanto le aterraban aquellas cosas y no le cabia duda de que Sakura podia sentir verdaderos fantasmas si alguna vez se cruzaba con ellos, nunca olvidaria aquella vez que se internaron en el bosque del templo Tsukimine y el oso de peluche le prohibio absolutamente contarle sobre las presencias que los rodeaban. No podia sin embargo negarse ahora que le habian pedido una historia porque quedaria demasiado descortes, y al menos le debia a sus amigos por preocuparlos intentar contarles algun cuento de terror chino._

 _Hace mucho tiempo en Hong Kong lideraba la comunidad magica un mago excepcional el cual se creia que era el mas poderoso de todos. Capaz de combinar las artes Chinas de su madre y las Occidentales de su padre habia logrado un nuevo tipo de magia. Sin embargo conllevar semejante poder acarrea desgracias. El mago tuvo eternamente villanos que buscaban apoderarse de su secreto, enemigos que lograron arrebatarle a sus seres mas preciados, por eso cayo en la locura y su propio poder fue el que lo consumio. Sin embargo la familia de su madre habia perpetuado descendencia y por cada hijo que nacia se le era prometido los secretos de aquel gran mago, aquel que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para apoderarse de ellos estaria permitido entrar en el santuario y robar el libro secreto. Al principio se llevaba con gran honor y seriedad el ritual de seleccion, pero los años pasaron y nunca se hallo alguien digno de tal nombramiento. Tales hechos ocacionaron que ahora la que antes habia sido una pequeña familia se perpetuara en muchas ramas diferentes, algunas perdiendo casi del todo el poder de controlar la magia y otras al contrario, fusionandolas con otras grandes familias poderosas de China. Las rivalidades comenzaron, los clanes comenzaron a luchar entre si, hasta que proclamo casi enloquecido su victoria el mas pequeño de los descendientes, el que poseia la linea directa del Gran Mago. Sin embargo no todo salio como habian esperado. Antes de morir el gran mago vio el futuro, vio lo que su poder ocacionaria, asi que antes de fallecer tomo sus precauciones y se aseguro que los secretos de su magia pasaran unicamente al verdadero heredero, a la persona que el creia digna: una pobre muchacha del extranjero. Su locura le llevo a crear una maldicion, asi que cuando el joven triunfador toco los libros una gran cantidad de impurezas, maldiciones y demonios cayeron sobre él, convirtiendolo en un Tao Tie, buscando por la eternidad saciarse de algo que nunca podra ser suyo._

Shaoran se habia introducido mucho en la historia que al terminar de contarla se habia quedado en silencio mirando la mesa recapacitando sobre ella. Sacudio un poco su cabeza para despejar la mente y observo a sus amigos, esperando que haya caras de aburrimiento en sus rostros. No solo no estaban aburridos, todos se habian inclinado un poco hacia adelante para escuchar mejor el desenlace de la historia, y como Shaoran se habian quedado encimismados por el final de esta.

-¡Wow Li eso estuvo impresionante!- le felicito Masayoshi.

-¿De veras? No fue una historia de terror...- dijo algo dudoso el castaño, honestamente no lograba entender porque les habia gustado tanto.

-¡Claro que si! La historia del mago, las luchas por el poder y el tragico descenlase... Es el final perfecto para esta noche terrorifica- le contesto Naoko feliz por que su noche fuera todo un exito.

\- Aquel ser en el que se convirtio... Tao Tie, ¿es real?- le consulto Tomoyo interesada por la forma en que lo habia dicho, por primera vez en mucho tiempo habia escuchado el acento chino de su amigo.

-Si, es una criatura mitica de china, basicamente representa la avaricia.- le contesto el muchacho. Sus amigos comenzaron a preguntarle mas cosas sobre la mitologia china, el mago y su descendiente y cosas sobre su hogar. Shaoran comenzo a contestarles algo aturdido en un principio, en todos sus años que lleva con ellos nunca les conto algo sobre China y no se habia percatado de aquello hasta que vio la cantidad de preguntas que tenian para él. Se dio cuenta tambien que la unica persona que tal vez supiera cosas sobre él y su vida en China era Sakura. Volvio a mirarla para ver como se encontraba y la vio sonreirle directamente, atenta a sus historias y las preguntas de sus amigos.

Eso solo provoco que se sonrojara y desviara la mirada al instante.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Buenos Dias/Tardes/Noches, aqui una nueva entrega, una nueva historia para compartir. Tenia esta historia dando vueltas en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo, realmente queria hacerla un One-Shot pero no logro terminarla nunca y se me hace cada vez mas larga, asi que decidi cortarla aca y publicarla, asi tambien puedo ver si causa una buena reaccion o no :). Dicho esto espero sus reviews, buenos o malos!.**

 **Gracias por su tiempo y nos veremos pronto!**

 **Atte. Pitt-Sirius**


End file.
